Heretofore, a container having an opening/closing lid on the right or left side of the top of a thin rectangular case (see, for example, patent document 1), and a container having a case body and a slidable lid, wherein the lid is opened or closed by sliding the slidable lid (see, for example, patent document 2) have been known as a container for sheet products.    [Patent document 1] Design registered No. 1001472    [Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1995-38204